Weekend Retreat
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: Set a few weeks after the Season 8 break ended. Please note, rating has been changed to M, due to more erotic/smutty behavior in subsequent chapters. NB. Due to recent events on the show (in particular, episodes 9.10 and 9.11), this story in now, most definitely AU.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Weekend Retreat.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Taking a sip of her wine, Amy wiped her mouth with her napkin. then, pushing her plate away from her, she stood from the dining table, making her way to the coffee table, then placing her wine on it, to sit on her couch, Sheldon following, to sit alongside her.

Turning to face one another, Sheldon put his left hand on Amy's right thigh and, leaning in, pressed his mouth to hers, his lips moving against hers, as he stroked her thigh.

Drawing back, Amy gave him an accusing look. "What were you thinking about?"

"Only you Amy" he assured her. With a grin, he confirmed "I've learned my lesson".

Amy stared into his face, searching for telltale twitches, and was relieved to see none.

"Sheldon" she began, "I appreciate the attention, but I sense you are still uncomfortable. I can feel the tension in your muscles".

"I do feel a little tense" he confessed, "and I'm sorry, but I am working on it, I promise".

"I know you are" she said, "and I have a proposition, which I believe will help to make us both more comfortable, in each others presence, but I must ask you to hear me out, and to give the proposal due consideration, before replying".

Sheldon felt uneasy at the way Amy was phrasing this, and his mind was running a range of scenarios, most of which involved, at the very least, intimate touching, and/or nakedness, neither of which particularly appealed to him.

Dismissing the thoughts, he replied "I'm listening".

"Well" Amy began, "tomorrow is Friday. What I'm proposing is, we come here, to my apartment, directly from work, and stay here until we go to work on Monday morning".

Sheldon gulped. Being in Amy's company was a pleasant way to spend time, but around 60 hours was an awful long time, and he had no idea what activities Amy might expect him to engage in.

"Could you give me some more details?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied, smiling reassuringly, "we spend our time getting comfortable in a domestic sense, talking, eating, watching television, shopping, doing chores, etcetera. The sort of everyday things couples do together".

Sheldon felt a little less apprehensive. "And would there be any intimacy involved?"

"A little" she replied, "but I won't ask you to do anything we haven't already done. Anything further would be entirely your choice".

"So" he asked, "would there would be a limit on intimacy?"

"Only whatever limit you wish to impose. We can do as little, or as much, as you wish".

This was sounding better by the minute. A whole weekend with Amy, with no pressure to engage in advanced intimacy.

"OK" he said, "subject to one condition".

Amy rolled her eyes. There always had to be a condition. "And that would be?" she asked.

"You don't wear a nightgown" he replied.

Amy's jaw dropped. "You want me to sleep naked?"

"No" he replied, realizing how easily his statement could be misunderstood. "you would wear pajamas".

"Fine" she replied, "I can do that, but I fail to see what difference it makes?"

"I've seen some of the nightgowns Penny wears" he replied, "and I'm not sharing a bed with you, if you're going to be wearing something that small".

"Sheldon" she reassured, "I don't own any small nightgowns, but, if it makes you feel better, I'll wear pajamas".

"OK, I agree" he replied, trying not to appear too enthusiastic, "I'll bring my things to work, tomorrow. Now where were we?".

Leaning in, he pressed his mouth to hers, his left hand again stroking her right thigh, his right hand on her ribcage.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Leonard entered the living room, as Sheldon was finishing up his breakfast.

Noticing Sheldon's sports bag on the couch, he asked "going somewhere?"

"Yes" Sheldon replied, "I'm staying the weekend at Amy's".

Seeing the surprised look on Leonard's face, Sheldon asked, "why are you shocked? You and Penny are forever encouraging me, to spend more time with Amy, so that's what I'm doing".

"You're right" Leonard replied, "I'm sorry. You two have a nice time".

Sheldon headed toward the bathroom, to take a shower, so Leonard slipped out of the apartment, and knocked on 4B.

"What's up?" Penny asked, swallowing down a bite of toast.

"We've got the apartment to ourselves this weekend" he announced, "Sheldon's staying at Amy's".

"You're kidding!" Penny announced, eyes wide.

"Nope" Leonard replied, "Sheldon just told me".

"Wow" Penny said, a salacious grin on her face "the whole weekend?"

Raising her eyebrows, she went on "I wonder if Amy will have worn him down by Monday?" Pausing, she chuckled, "or worn him out?"

"Well," said Leonard, "as I understand it, Amy only has the one bed, so, I reckon she's got a good chance".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Putting his sports bag on the back seat, Sheldon sat in the passenger seat, then, glancing around to check they weren't being watched, he gave Amy a peck on the cheek.

"I'm a little tired" Amy announced, "and I don't really fancy cooking. Would a take out be OK for dinner tonight?"

Sheldon replied "provided it Chinese take out". Seeing the questioning look on Amy's face, he explained "it's Friday".

They drove toward Glendale, stopping at a Chinese take out restaurant, to collect supper.

Pulling into the apartment block parking lot, Amy took the take out, while Sheldon carried his sports bag.

Reaching the third floor, Amy unlocked her door and stepped aside, to let Sheldon in.

Putting the take out on the counter, she took Sheldon's sports bag from him, and carried it to her bedroom, placing it on the chair next to her bed.

"I've emptied a drawer for you" she announced, reentering the living room, "if you'd care to unpack?"

"Thank you" he replied, "I'll only be a few minutes".

Two minutes later, he was back, a serious look on his face.

Holding out a small packet, he asked "what are these for, if you're not expecting advanced intimacy?"

"I'm not expecting anything Sheldon, I promise. I just got them, **in case** ".

Sheldon eyed her up, trying to decide if she was lying, and he should call the whole thing off.

Finally deciding he believed her, he chose to stay.

As they ate, Amy asked "so, what do you want to do tonight? Television? Counterfactuals?"

"Actually" he replied, "I'm quite tired. Perhaps an early night?"

"OK" Amy replied, "you get a shower, while I tidy away".

Undressing, Sheldon stepped into the shower, turning it up a couple of notches, then washing and rinsing his hair and body, finally turning it back to the original setting, before switching it off.

Climbing out of the shower, he dried himself, applied talc, brushed his teeth, and gargled with mouthwash, before dressing in his pajamas.

Entering the living room, he announced "it's all yours".

"I'll only be a few minutes" she assured him, "I'll see you in bed".

Entering the bedroom, he sat on the chair, to wait for Amy.

When she arrived in the bedroom, freshly showered and dressed in pajamas, she found Sheldon sitting on the chair.

Giving him a puzzled look, she asked "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I didn't want to appear presumptuous" he replied.

"You can treat this apartment as you own" she assured him, "now let's get to bed".

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sheldon looked surprised. "Whoa, I forgot you have a water bed".

"It's OK Sheldon" she reassured, "you'll soon get used to it".

Pulling backs the covers, he lay on his back on the bed, drawing the covers over him, then he felt the bed move, as Amy slid in beside him.

Remaining on his back, Sheldon turned his head to look her in the face.

"Goodnight Sheldon" she announced, rolling over to face away from him, fearful of panicking him, if she slept facing him.

"Goodnight Amy".

They lay there in the half dark, for several minutes, then she felt Sheldon roll onto his side, facing her way, then his hand brushed her shoulder.

His voice little more than a whisper, he asked "snuggle?"

"Of course" she replied, "snuggle as close as you like".

For a moment there was no movement, then the bed rippled, as Sheldon hunched close behind her, his right hand resting gently on her hip, and that was it, Sheldon was, of his own free will, spooning her. No tension, no awkwardness, no persuasion, just a soft warm feeling, that made her feel relaxed and content.

Slowly, she reached her left hand up and took hold of his right, taking it from her hip, drawing it across her stomach.

Allowing his hand to be moved, Sheldon gently tightened his arm across her, drawing her closer to him.

"Too tight?" he asked.

"No, that's fine" she replied.

Nudging his face into her hair, Sheldon inhaled deeply, the aroma of her cherry shampoo invading his senses.

Whispering "Goodnight Amy", he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

Two minutes later, they were both fast asleep.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Blinking her eyes open, Amy found Sheldon was still in the same position he'd been in, when they went to sleep, the only change being his arm, which was now a foot or so higher, his hand gently cupping her left breast, through the fabric of her pajama jacket.

Closing her eyes, Amy smiled as she thought " _second base_ ", then she slipped back to sleep.

Some time later, Amy opened her eyes again, and Sheldon was no longer snuggled against her, instead laying on his back, a few inches of empty bed between them.

Rolling over, she faced him, looking at his smiling, contented face, then he rolled onto his side, and he was resting against her, his arm encircling her waist, drawing her closer to him, until her face was nuzzling into his chest.

Minutes passed, then Sheldon began to rouse, muttering "too warm".

Rather than release her and move away, he swept the covers back.

The cool bedroom air surrounding their bodies, Sheldon murmured "that's better", then he slipped back to sleep, still holding Amy close.

Amy wasn't trapped. Sheldon's grip was gentle and easily broken, but she chose to remain where she was, snuggled close to her boyfriend.

Inhaling his talc, Amy closed her eyes and let sleep reclaim her.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Opening his eyes, Sheldon surveyed his situation. He was lying on his back, with Amy resting her head on the left side of his chest, her body pressing against his side, her comforting warmth permeating him.

If Amy had tried to adopt that position when he was awake, he'd have backed away, but, awakening to find himself in that position, he realized he actually quite liked it.

Amy's body was warm and soft, and she had a gentle smile on her face, the very picture of contentment, and he couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her hair.

Feeling the kiss, Amy roused, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"Comfortable?" she asked, the word rolling from her tongue, a warmness to it.

Sheldon nodded, "um, yes, very".

They lay there for a few minutes, then Amy glanced at the clock. "Oops" she announced, "you're missing Doctor Who".

Still in his pajamas, Sheldon sat on the couch, watching the Time Lord tackling a group of robots, resembling mummies.

Putting a bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of him, Amy took a seat next to him, tucking her legs under her, leaning into Sheldon.

"So what are we watching?" she asked.

Putting his arm around her, Sheldon drew her against him. "It's my favorite Tom Baker episode" he announced, as though Amy knew who Tom Baker was, "Pyramids of Mars, and that lady with the rifle, is Sarah Jane Smith, played by Elizabeth Sladen".

Amy nodded along, as he explained how Sarah had been the companion of both the Jon Pertwee and Tom Baker incarnations, and how she had been replaced by a female warrior called Leela, played by Louise Jameson.

" _Finally_ " Amy thought, " _a name I recognize_ ". "I know who she is" she announced, "she was in Tenko".

As the credits ran, Sheldon put down his empty cereal bowl and stretched. "Is it OK if I shower first?" he asked.

"Of course" Amy replied, "take your time. We've got all day, unless there's somewhere you'd particularly like to go?"

"Nowhere in particular" he replied. Hesitating, he went on, "except maybe back to bed?".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You intend to spend all day in here?" Amy asked.

Sheldon looked sheepish. "I wouldn't mind". "Cuddle again?" he asked.

"Of course" Amy replied, "spooning?"

"Actually" he said, his voice dropping, "I rather thought your head on my chest again".

They lay there, Amy's head resting on his chest, listening to the slow, steady, reassuring beat of his heart, until lunchtime rolled around, then, realizing they were hungry, they dressed and went out to a burger bar.

Sitting in a corner, away from eavesdroppers, Sheldon lowered his voice to little more than a whisper. "Amy" he confessed, "when you first proposed me staying over, it did cross my mind that it was some kind of ruse, to get me to do more things with you, but now I realize it isn't, I have to say, I'm really enjoying this weekend".

"Me too" she replied, then, with an exaggerated wink, she asked "now, shall we go and use up that packet of condoms?"

Just for a moment, it seemed Sheldon was actually considering the suggestion, then he went back to his burger.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Back at the apartment, Sheldon seemed on edge.

Finally, he turned to look at Amy.

"Amy" he began, his breathing becoming deeper and a little labored, "what you said about the condoms".

"I was joking" she reassured him.

"I realize that" he replied, "but it did get me thinking, about something I've been considering for a while".

Amy was intrigued. "Really? And what would that be?"

Sheldon's eyes dipped from hers, briefly flicking across her chest, before returning to her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he held it, then slowly let it out.

Closing his eyes, he announced "second base". A moment passed, then he added "through your shirt of course".

Giving him a reassuring smile, she replied "I think I'd like that, if you're sure?"

Sheldon looked nervous. "I'm not sure Amy, but I'd like to try".

"OK" she replied, trying to sound casual, "let's give it a try, yes?"

Sheldon nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Leaning back against the couch, Amy steadied her voice.

"OK" she announced, "whenever you are ready?"

For a moment he just sat there, then he raised his right hand and gently placed it on Amy's left breast, holding it there, feeling the heat of her body, through the thin fabric of her shirt.

Seconds passed and Sheldon didn't remove his hand, then a smile crept onto his face.

"Amy" he said, his breathing labored, "it feels wonderful, you feel wonderful".

"Thank you" she replied, her voice soft, warm and calming, "now, without letting go, kiss me".

Leaning across, he pressed his lips to hers, Amy opening her mouth to admit his tongue, all the time Sheldon's hand cupping her breast, then, to her delight, she felt him squeeze it, only a tiny amount, but a squeeze nevertheless, and a shiver ran through her body, as Sheldon wriggled, trying to ease the constriction in his underpants.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Cuddling together, Amy decided Sheldon's chest was her favorite place to rest her head, the steady, gentle beat of his heart, the perfect soporific.

Inhaling the scent of his talc, she asked "What made you decide to try second base?"

"I dreamt about it last night" he replied.

Turning her head upward, to look into his face, she gave him a sheepish grin. "You didn't dream it, you did it last night".

"Oh Amy" he said, blushing deep, "please tell me it was on the outside of your pajamas".

"It was" she reassured him, "but it wouldn't have mattered. I would have enjoyed it either way".

Sheldon looked confused. "Really, you wouldn't have minded?"

"No" she assured him, "now relax and kiss me".

His mouth meeting hers, she felt his hand cover her breast again, a beautiful moan rising from her throat, to vibrate against his lips, then she felt Sheldon harden against her.

She was tempted to reach down and stroke him, but she decided against it, in case she frightened him. They'd made progress today, and she didn't want to set it back, by being overeager.

The kiss went on far longer than any previous kiss, Sheldon's hand never straying from her breast, gently cupping and stroking it, as his tongue explored her mouth, sliding against her tongue, tasting and teasing, until, breathing fast and hard, he broke the kiss, rolling onto his back.

His breathing slowing, a massive grin on his face, he announced "that was amazing".

"For me too" she confirmed, her breathing short.

"Goodnight Sheldon" she said, turning her back on him, then, a moment later, she felt him snuggle against her back, his arousal nudging her.

Swallowing hard, he apologized "Sorry, but I can't seem to do anything about this".

"It's fine" she reassured him, "now how about second base again?"

Without hesitation, he swung his right arm over her, settling it around her body, his hand resting on her left breast, then he inhaled deeply, his face buried in her silken hair, a contented moan rising from his throat.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sheldon woke to an uncomfortable situation, an empty bed.

Although this was only his second night sleeping with Amy, he felt very comfortable snuggling with her, and her absence made the bed feel cold and unwelcoming.

Slipping from the bed, he made his way to the living room, to find Amy, standing with her back to him, dishing omelets onto plates, two mugs of tea already made.

Crossing the room, from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving a little squeeze, and kissing her on the neck.

Feeling Amy relax into his embrace, he slipped his right hand inside her bath robe and stroked her belly, feeling the warmth and softness.

Amy let him continue stroking for a few seconds, then, with a grin, she asked "you do know I'm naked under this robe, don't you?".

For a moment Sheldon froze, then, sounding far more confident than he felt, he raised his eyebrows and announced "that's what I'm counting on".

"OK" she teased, "I'm all yours. Help yourself".

Sheldon never intended it to get this far, it starting as just a bit of silly banter, but, not the kind to lose face, by backing away from a challenge, he swept his hand upward, his fingertips grazing the soft warm mound of flesh, a thrill running through him.

"I did it" he murmured in her ear, a nervous grin on his face "I actually did it. I touched you".

Turning to her left, his hand slipping from her bathrobe, Amy turned to face him, put her arms around his neck, and drew him down into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she whispered "that was wonderful. Do it again".

"OK" he agreed, "but you'll need to turn your back". With a sheepish grin, blushing pink, he explained "I can't do it while I'm looking at you".

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Amy turned her back on him, pressing herself back into his body, then Sheldon slipped his hand inside her bathrobe, briefly stroking her belly, before sweeping his hand upward again, but this time he didn't just graze her flesh, he stroked it, still very delicately.

He only touched her breast for a couple of seconds, but it was enough to send a thrill running through Amy, her breath shortening, her cheeks flushing, and her heart racing.

They ate their omelets in silence, Sheldon wearing a huge grin, which grew even larger, whenever he thought of what he'd just done.

Washing the dishes, Amy called over her shoulder, "back to bed again?"

Sheldon considered it for a moment. "Perhaps not" he said, "no knowing what I might do, if I'm in bed with you all day".

Raising her eyebrows, Amy announced "that's an interesting prospect. Care to elaborate?"

Blushing, he shook his head. Changing the subject, he asked "how about a walk in the park?"

"Love to" Amy replied.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

They wandered aimlessly through the park, Sheldon barely saying a word, his mind evidently on something else, then, as they were passing a bench, he took Amy's hand and sat on the bench, drawing her down next to him.

Turning to look at her, he began "Amy, I have something to say to you, and it's not easy for me to say it, so I would ask that don't interrupt me".

"Of course Sheldon" she replied, "take your time".

Replying "thank you", he began "Amy, the break was the most lonely time of my life. I felt so alone, so empty. I don't ever want to be without you again. I know our relationship isn't moving forward very fast, but I am trying, and I promise I'll keep on trying, because I'm in love with you Amy".

Amy sat there stunned. He hadn't just declared he loved her, but that he was **in love** with her.

Before she could begin to reply, he continued, "and before you think I'm only doing things like second base to keep you, I promise you I'm not. I'm doing them because I like doing them, frightening as they are, I enjoy doing them with you".

Pausing again, he took a deep breath, and Amy could see in his eyes, the struggle he was having, putting his feelings into words.

"Amy" he went on again, "you know I'm not ready to make love yet, but someday I will be, I know I will, and when that time comes, more than anything in the world, I want it to be with you".

They sat there in complete silence, tears welling in Amy's eyes, then, as the seconds dragged on, Amy finally asked "may I speak now?"

Sheldon nodded, unable to force words past the lump in his throat, and Amy began, "Sheldon, I too missed you dreadfully, but I needed time to think things through, to decide what I wanted from this relationship. I felt it was stagnating, but it isn't anymore. It may not be racing ahead, but it is moving forward, and that's all I ask of you".

As the first tears slipped from her eyes, to run down her cheeks, Amy went on, a tremble in her voice. "I want us to make love, but I can wait, just so long as I know you want it too".

Putting his arms around her neck, Sheldon drew her to him, kissing the tears from her cheeks, fighting to keep his own tears from flowing.

"Please don't cry Amy" he begged, "I do love you, I do, and I do want you so very much, but I'm just not ready. If I could have one wish, it would be that this fear would go away, and I could make love to you, right now".

They sat there, holding one another, oblivious to people passing by, then Sheldon took her hand and, standing, raised her up with him.

Smiling a gentle smile, he asked "Shall we?, and they strolled slowly through the park, hand in hand, back toward Amy's apartment.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Wandering into the living room, dressed in her bath robe, her hair wet and messy, her face unmade up, Amy saw Sheldon was packing clothes into his sports bag.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

Without looking up, he replied "no, of course not. I'm just packing things I won't need tonight".

"You could leave them here" she suggested, "I could wash them for you. I mean, you will be staying again next weekend, won't you?"

"Yes" he replied, "If you would like me to?"

"I would" she assured him.

Pausing, she went on, wary that she might be pushing things too far, "in fact, I'd love it if you would stay every weekend, from now on".

Sheldon pondered for a moment, then a smile filled his face, "I'd love that too".

"So" Amy asked, "are you ready for bed?"

Laying in their mutually favorite snuggling position, Sheldon on his back, Amy's head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders, and her arm across his stomach, Sheldon heaved a deep sigh.

"Something wrong? Amy asked.

"I can't believe the weekend is over already" he sighed.

"I know" she replied, her mouth dropping to a frown, "back to work already".

"Actually" Sheldon explained, "that's not what I meant". Pausing, he went on, "these three days with you, have just gone so fast".

"You could stay" she ventured.

Sheldon thought long and hard, then he answered, slowly and deliberately. "No, these three days have been very special, and I want them to stay special. If I live here permanently, I'm afraid they'll become less special. Familiarity and all that".

"I understand" she agreed, "I just know I'm going to miss you so much".

"We work in the same building" he reminded her, "and", he winked, "there is a lock on my office door".

A shiver of anticipation running through her body, she opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound to come out was "hoo".

Clearing her throat, Amy announced "time for sleep I think".

Pausing, she gave him a mischievous grin, then she began skillfully undoing her pajama top with her right hand, starting with the top button, at the same time fanning herself with her left hand, declaring "boy is it warm in here".

Looking him in the eyes, she said, "not that I expect you to take advantage of this situation". Pausing, she winked, "but I wouldn't complain if you did".

Snuggling in behind her, Sheldon inhaled deeply, the cherry scent of her shampoo flooding his senses, then, slipping his hand inside her pajama top, he whispered "vixen".


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Weekend Retreat.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Sheldon fought to stay asleep, but something was dragging him back to consciousness.

Blinking his eyes open, he found he couldn't see anything, beyond a dark mass, with the odd flash of light.

Inhaling, he smelt cherries, and felt a gentle warmth against his chest, a similar, but far softer warmth, on the palm of his right hand.

Snuggling against her back, he pressed his face deeper into Amy's hair, kissing her neck and inhaling the sweet scent of cherries.

Squeezing gently, he felt the yielding softness of Amy's breast in his palm, a thrill running through him, as she pushed herself back against him, a low, deep moan rising from her throat, a moan so deep he felt it through his body, as much as he heard it.

Feeling bold, he brushed his index finger across Amy's nipple, and she moaned again. Once more, he brushed her nipple, feeling it harden under his touch, and, once again, she moaned, then she opened her eyes, rolling onto her back, blinking the sleep from them, asking "what time is it?"

"Five thirty" he replied, his hand still inside her pajama top.

Gently, he drew the jacket open, exposing her to his sight, to take his first proper look at her, a single gasp coming from him, then he breathed "wow".

"Amy" he asked, his voice little more than a whisper, "may I?"

Without a seconds hesitation, Amy replied "Yes".

Sheldon gave her a puzzled look. "You don't even know what I was going to ask?"

"It doesn't matter" she assured him, "the answer is always going to be yes".

Leaning his head over her, he placed a delicate kiss on her left nipple, Amy inhaling sharply at his touch, then he sucked it between his lips, holding it there for a second, before releasing it and lifting his head.

Amy's breath hitched in her throat, then she exhaled sharply, "oh God Sheldon, that was mind blowing".

Pausing, she asked coyly, "don't I get one on the other side too?"

With a grin, he leaned over again, kissed the right nipple, then sucked it between his lips, holding it for second, before brushing the tip of his tongue across it, then releasing it, pausing to breath gently on it, the heat of his breath causing her to inhale.

Raising his head, he licked his lips, then murmured "you taste divine".

Slipping the pajama jacket from her shoulders, she tossed it onto the chair next to the bed, then lay her head back down onto his chest, her naked breasts pressing against his side.

She lay there for a moment, feeling the fabric of Sheldon's pajama against her bare flesh.

"Don't you think" she asked, "you would be more comfortable without the jacket?"

"Just what I was thinking" he replied, with a smile.

Sitting up, Amy slowly undid the buttons on his pajamas jacket, then Sheldon sat up, and she slipped it from his shoulders, to throw it onto the chair, on top of hers.

Cuddling together, their bare flesh against one another, they lay in each others arms, drifting in and out of sleep, until they were roused by the six o'clock alarm.

Getting out of bed, Amy picked up the pajama jackets and announced "I don't think we'll be needing these again, do you?"

With a smile, Sheldon replied "I doubt it".

Stepping out of her pajama bottoms, Amy climbed into the shower, turning to soak her whole body, then, squeezing shampoo into her hands, she stroked it into her hair, massaging it in. Leaning backward, she ducked her head under the water, to rinse the shampoo.

Taking the sponge, she soaked it in hot water, squeezed shower gel onto it, then swept it across her breasts, along her arms, and down her body and her legs, before stepping under the water, to rinse.

As she rinsed, there was a knock at the door, and Sheldon called "is it OK if I come in?"

"Of course" she called back, "come in".

Turning the water off, Amy reached through the shower curtain, asking "could you pass me a towel please".

Taking the towel from Sheldon, she wrapped it around her waist, then stepped from the shower.

"There's no need to knock" she assured him.

"I thought you might be naked" he murmured, looking at his feet.

"Would that really matter?" she asked.

Sheldon pondered the question for a moment, "I guess not, but I'd suggest you kept that towel on right now, or we'll be late for work".

Striding past him, toward the door, Amy gave a gentle backhanded slap to his bottom, and, looking over her shoulder, gave him a seductive wink.

Wandering into the living room, fastening his shirt as he walked, Sheldon smelt chamomile tea and oatmeal.

Approaching Amy, who was sitting at the breakfast counter, eating, he wrapped his arms around, squeezing her gently from behind, and whispered "I love you" into her ear.

"I love you too" she replied, turning in his embrace, to place a brief kiss on his lips, tasting the peppermint toothpaste, "but we've got to go to work".

Parking at Caltech, Amy leaned across and planted a brief kiss on Sheldon's lips, then turned to open the door, but Sheldon put his hand on her shoulder and turned her back to him.

"I miss you already" he said, a sad look on his face, "come to my office at lunch".

"I will" she said, "see you at lunch".

With that, Amy was out of the car, heading to her lab.

-o-o-o-o-

The next three days dragged by, each day feeling like a week, the only respite being the 45 minutes or so of lunch time each day, which they spent together in Sheldon's office, but even that wasn't ideal, due to people passing in the corridor, making them feel uncomfortable, meaning they were limited to kissing and cuddling.

At 3-30pm on Thursday, Amy popped her head in the door, "Sorry Sheldon" she announced, "slight change of plans for tonight".

Sheldon's face dropped. "You're canceling date night?"

"No" Amy assured him, "it'll just be a little delayed. I've been called to an after hours meeting with Doctor Gablehauser. It should only take an hour, an hour and a half at most".

Sheldon still looked unimpressed. "Amy, that's nearly half of date night".

"I know" Amy replied, "here, take this spare key, let yourself in, make yourself something to eat and drink, and I'll see you after the meeting".

As an afterthought, Amy said "Oh, and keep the key".

Sheldon stood there, absentmindedly stroking the key, still looking deflated, so Amy suggested "Why don't you stay the night? I mean, you'll be staying tomorrow night anyway. What's one extra night?"

Sheldon's expression lifted a little, then he replied "OK, but I don't think I'll bother with something to eat. I'll see you in bed, if that's OK?"

"Of course it's OK" she assured him, "as I said last weekend, treat the place as your own. Help yourself to anything you fancy".

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. " **Anything?** " he asked.

"Yes, anything" she replied with a grin, "including me".

As Amy went to leave, Sheldon said "Wow, 'See you in bed' ". With a grin, he announced "I never thought I'd ever say that to you".

Glancing back into the office, Amy winked. "I never doubted it" she said, then she was gone.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When he knocked off from work, Sheldon had Leonard drop him off at Amy's apartment.

It seemed strange entering her apartment, when she wasn't there, but Sheldon tried to relax, making himself a cup of tea, being especially careful to properly dispose of the teabag, and wash the teaspoon.

Passing the microscope, he put an eye to the eyepiece. There was something spore like on the slide, but he didn't recognize it.

He briefly flicked through the channels on the TV, but nothing especially caught his attention.

Unable to relax, he gave up trying and took a shower instead, being careful to thoroughly rinse away the shower gel, before dressing in his pajama bottoms, and, having checked everything was switched off, went to bed.

Laying in the semi-dark, he thought of Amy, and how soft and warm she would feel later, cuddling up to him.

At some point, he must've nodded off, because, the next thing he knew, Amy was snuggling against him.

Turning to face her, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her soft, warm breasts pressing against his chest, and smelling her cherry scented hair, as he whispered "Hello you".

"Listen" she replied, "before we get too carried away, I have something to tell you".

Pausing, she went on "I've been asked to give some talks, at a neuroscience conference, the week after next, in Berlin".

Sheldon relaxed his grip. "How long?" he asked.

"The trip is 14 days" she replied.

Sheldon's face dropped again. "14 days without you?"

"No" she reassured him, a huge grin on her face, "you're coming with me".

"I can't just take two weeks off" Sheldon replied.

"Yes you can" Amy assured him, "Doctor Gablehauser has agreed you can take two weeks vacation, and he'll even arrange a double room for us".

Sheldon smiled and asked "what did I do, to deserve you?"

Leaning in, Amy gave him a peck on the cheek, before turning onto her back and snuggling under the covers.

Sheldon lay silent for a moment, then he asked "Amy, would you do something for me?"

"Of course" she replied, "I already told you, the answer is always yes".

"In that case" he said, "would you please turn over. I'd like to sleep facing you".

"Are you sure?" she asked, "it can be a pretty intense experience".

"I'd like to give it a try" he replied, "you just feel so amazing".

"OK" Amy said, slowly turning to face him, Sheldon's arms immediately surrounding her, "but you must tell me if it gets too much for you. Promise?"

Inhaling her shampoo, he murmured "I promise".

They lay there for a few minutes, then she felt Sheldon's arms relax just a fraction, and his breathing slowed, as he gradually fell asleep.

Amy was astonished. Less than a week ago, they hadn't even shared a bed, and now they were sleeping face to face, naked from the waist up, and Sheldon was, it appeared, totally comfortable with it.

Snuggling into him, Amy matching her breathing to his, until, a few minutes later, she too slipped into a deep, relaxing, satisfying sleep.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Rousing from sleep, Amy inhaled, noticing the smell of Sheldon's talc.

Blinking her eyes open, she found herself looking at his chest.

Although he was no longer hugging her, his body was still resting against hers, his chin resting gently against the top of her head, his hardness nudging against her pelvis.

Gingerly, she pressed her pelvis against him, and, to her amazement, he pushed back, a gentle moan rising in his throat.

Deciding to chance her luck, she reached down and grazed the back of her hand against him, through his pajamas.

Sheldon's eyes opened with a start, his breath hitching in his throat,

Amy rushed to apologize, "I'm sorry", but Sheldon gasped "please don't stop".

"Really?" Amy asked, shock in her voice.

"Oh yes" he gasped, "don't stop".

Surrounding him with her hand, through the material, she gently stroked him, feeling him hardening by the second, his breathing becoming ragged, and his body beginning to twitch.

"Oh God" he moaned, "that so good, so much better than when I ….".

Blushing bright red, he turned his face away, Amy releasing him and taking her hand away.

"Oh God" he murmured, "I can't believe I just said that".

"Sheldon" she said, a gentle reassuring cadence to her voice, "It's fine. I'm not shocked".

Her words didn't seem to have reassured him much, so she tried logic instead.

"Sheldon" she asked, "why is it OK when I do it, but not when you do it?"

Sheldon began stammering, "er, er, it just is".

"That's not a logical argument" she countered, giving him a reassuring smile "It's quite common in the animal kingdom. In fact, I've got a bunch of Capuchin monkeys in my lab, who do precious little else all day".

Sheldon's body relaxed a little, then he turned to look at her again, the blush noticeably reducing, a tiny smile creeping onto his lips.

"Are we OK?" she asked, and Sheldon nodded.

"Would you like me to continue?"

Sheldon shook his head, "no, the moment has kind of passed".

"OK" Amy said, "go get a shower".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sheldon studied the equation on his white board, but nothing was coming to him, his mind too distracted by his thoughts of Amy, then there was a knock at the door, Amy poking her head around the door.

"I brought lunch" she announced, holding the tray with one hand, while holding up an A4 envelope with her other, "and this".

"It's our itinerary" she explained as she sat, "and, judging by it, we need to do some clothes shopping this weekend".

"Why do I need to go clothes shopping?" Sheldon asked, looking dismayed, "I already have clothes".

"Because" Amy replied, "there will be a certain amount of socializing, and you'll need a proper suit for that. Here, listen to this itinerary".

Taking two sheets of paper from the envelope, she began reading.

"We fly from LAX at 3pm on Friday, arriving in Berlin at about 1pm local time, Saturday. Saturday evening there's a meet and greet party, so you'll be needing a suit for that. Monday is my first presentation, Tuesday is a free day, Wednesday and Thursday I have presentations, Friday is free, as is the weekend, then the second week, my presentations are on Monday, Tuesday and Friday, and we fly back Saturday afternoon".

"Fine" Sheldon replied, in a tone that suggested he was anything but happy with it.

"At least there's a decent zoo" he announced, a smile returning to his face.

"Is there?" Amy replied, pretending she wasn't aware of it, "do tell".

Searching his eidetic memory, he began, "It's called the Zoo Garten. It's over 170 years old, making it the oldest zoo in Germany. It covers about 86 acres".

He was about to go on, when his mouth was covered by Amy's, her hands around his neck.

Breaking the kiss, Sheldon protested "Amy, the door isn't even locked".

Seductively licking her lips, Amy winked, then she purred "be a devil".

"Oh what the hell" he replied, his resistance weakening by the second, then his mouth was fused to Amy's, the rest of Caltec a blurred memory.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The day finally coming to an end, Sheldon fairly bounced out of Caltec, his mind on the weekend, and the three nights he would be spending, in the exquisite delight of Amy's embrace.

Stopping off at the same Chinese restaurant as last Friday, they collected their take out, and made their way to Amy's apartment.

Tucking into their meal, Amy couldn't help but notice that Sheldon looked apprehensive.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he replied, chewing his bottom lip, "it's just that's an awfully long flight, and I'm not the world's greatest flyer".

Putting her food on the coffee table, she took Sheldon's take out tray from him, putting that on the table too.

Leaning across, she paused, her mouth inches from his. "Maybe I can take your mind off it" she suggested, then her mouth was on his, her body pressing him against the couch, her tongue slipping past his lips with ease, stroking against his tongue, tasting the take away he had been eating.

Feeling him harden under her, Amy slipped her right leg over his and straddled his lap, feeling him press against her center, her elevated position allowing her to lean forward and press her breasts into his face.

Sheldon began to grind himself against her center, a grunt accompanying every thrust, the sound of his labored breath stifled by Amy's breasts.

Dredging up every ounce of self control she could muster, she paused, gasping "Sheldon, are you sure about this?"

"OH GOD YES" he groaned through gritted teeth, then, pulling his face from her bosom, he looked into her eyes, moaning "lose the shirt".

Amy didn't need telling twice. Unbuttoning it at top speed, she shrugged it from her shoulders, following it a moment later with her bra, before pressing herself back against Sheldon's hungry mouth, his lips instantly finding her left nipple, all the time still grinding into her, then his hands were on her hips, pulling her against him.

Amy rocked back and forward against him, her breathing coming in short gasps, Sheldon still sucking on her nipple, her arousal scaling new heights, a heavy wetness forming in her core, as she ground against him.

Her loins twisting into a tighter and tighter coil of tension, Amy teetered on the edge, then, a moment later, she felt him release under her, a second later her own climax flooded through her, as she tightened her arms, to drag his mouth tight against her breasts.

They sat still for a minute or so, their orgasms gradually petering out, Amy still pressing herself down onto him, savoring the exquisite pressure he was exerting on her center, then she felt him soften.

"Are you OK? she asked.

"Absolutely" he replied, gently shaking his head, "I assure you, I have no regrets about that". Pausing, his breathing still ragged, he continued, "but I do rather need a shower".

"Be my guest" she replied, "but don't hog it, because I need one too".

Laying in each others arms, Amy hesitated to broach the subject.

"Sheldon" she said, "I can't believe you are so comfortable, being so close".

Inhaling her scent, Sheldon breathed out gently. "Amy, I won't lie to you, last night, for the first few minutes, it was uncomfortable, overpowering even, but even then I didn't want to let go, because you feel so amazing, so soft and warm, so gentle, and you smell divine".

"Thank you Sheldon" she replied, "you've done so many new things for me recently, and I do really appreciate it".

"Hey" he said, winking, "I enjoyed them too, you know".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Drawing back the curtain, Amy stepped from the changing room.

"What do you think?" she asked, executing a slow twirl, to show off all of the outfit.

She was dressed in a knee length, charcoal grey, pinstripe pencil skirt, with matching single breasted jacket, and a pale blue, plain blouse, finishing the outfit with a pair of polished black, high heeled shoes.

Pushing her hair up at the back, into a an untidy bun, she took off her glasses.

Sheldon sat mesmerized. "You look amazing" he assured her, "wow".

Blushing, she asked "really?"

"Absolutely" he replied, "incredible".

Taking a final glance back toward the changing room mirror, her face lit up, then she announced "I'll take it".

"Now" she continued, "a cocktail dress", Sheldon inwardly shuddering.

Two hours and countless dresses later, Sheldon was beginning to suffer from dress overload.

Finally, Amy announced "I think this might be the one".

Turning, Sheldon inhaled, his eyes wide. "That is gorgeous" he said, his eyes drinking in every inch of the stunning image before him.

The dress was plain white, a few inches above the knee, all but sleeveless, with a braided black trim around the, not too revealing neck line, the only other adornment, a narrow black patent belt.

"You said that about all the others" she teased.

"I really mean it this time" he replied, slowly shaking his head, "that is just stunning".

As the outfits were packed into carrier bags, one small additional paper bag was added, but Sheldon knew better than to ask in the shop.

By contrast, Sheldon took less than twenty minutes to select and try on his outfit, a plain black, two piece, single breasted suit, with a white shirt and black tie.

"See" he said, with a grin, as they left the store, "choosing clothes isn't hard".

Back at her apartment, Amy dressed in the cocktail dress again.

Handing Sheldon her phone, she told him "take a picture of this. I want to send it to Penny".

Seeing Sheldon's quizzical look, she answered his unasked question, "I want her opinion".

"Nonsense" he replied, "you just want to show off your new frock".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Amy trailed her fingertips across Sheldon's bare chest and stomach, her head in its usual position on the left side of his chest.

After every few circuits of his chest, she would drag a fingertip across one of his nipples, feeling it harden under her touch.

Pausing she captured his right nipple in her mouth, and Sheldon inhaled sharply, his back arching from the bed.

Releasing him from her mouth, she assured him, "just say the word and I'll stop".

"Never!" he said defiantly.

"Now that" Amy replied, "sounds like a challenge".

With that, she recaptured his nipple, sucking hard, his back arching again, his breathing becoming jagged.

Releasing him, she teased "give it up Cooper".

"NEVER!" he said defiantly, as Amy sucked one nipple, pinching the other between her finger and thumb, then, inhaling sharply, he rolled onto her, laying between her legs, immediately grinding himself against her.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she raised herself up, presenting him with a perfect target, his arousal thrusting against her center, just two layers of cotton preventing him from entering her.

Clinging to him, Amy drove herself hard against him, her mind pleading for more, a soaking wetness forming within her, as she thrashed and bucked under him, until she felt him pulse and release into his pajamas, her own orgasm just moments away.

Even as he pulsed, she continued to drive herself against him, until she spiraled into her own mind blowing climax.

Sheldon lay on top of her, still gently rocking back and forward against her.

"You cheat" she complained with a grin.

"All's fair in love and war" he replied.

"And which one would this be?" she asked, a look of mock sternness on her face.

"A bit of both" he replied with a grin, lifting himself onto his elbows, his mouth covering hers.

Returning from his shower, wearing a fresh pair of pajama bottoms, Sheldon slipped into bed, snuggling in behind her, his arm instinctively reaching over to cuddle her.

"Sorry" she murmured, "I'm facing the wrong way".

"It's OK, stay were you are" he replied in a whisper, then she felt his hand slip between her legs, to rest on her, through her pajamas.

Feeling her fiddling with the tie cord, he covered her hand with his, staying her movements.

"Please Amy" he whispered in her ear, "don't rush me. I'll get there, I promise, but don't rush me, please".

Sheldon felt her nod, then she whispered "OK Sheldon, take your time".

Hearing his breathing slow, his body relaxing into her, Amy gently covered his hand, pressing it a little harder against her, a shiver running through her body.

It had been a long time coming but, finally, they were making real progress, getting closer and closer, to that magical moment, when Sheldon would make love to her for the first time, fulfilling the dream she had secretly harbored, since the first day she met him, in the coffee shop.

Though she could barely admit it to herself back then, something about Sheldon Lee Cooper had stirred a desire within her, from the moment she first saw him.

As she slipped into sleep, her final thought was " _I love you Sheldon Cooper_ ".

Almost as though he could hear her thoughts, Sheldon murmured "I love you".


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Weekend Retreat.**

 **Chapter 3.**

" _Fourteen days and nights together. That will be brilliant, or will it? Maybe it'll be terrifying. Oh my God Sheldon, how did you get yourself into this?_ "

Shaking himself awake, Sheldon fought to steady his breathing, his subconscious thoughts still haunting him.

" _Keep calm_ " he thought, " _Amy's gentle, kind and caring. She won't hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of_ ".

Blinking his eyes open, Sheldon found he was still spooning Amy, but his hand was back around her waist, holding her close to him, his face in her silken hair, the scent of cherries relaxing him, at least most of him, with each breath he took.

Inhaling again, he squeezed her a little closer, and she pushed herself back against him, her soft rounded buttocks pressing against his arousal.

"Morning" she said, in that slow, lazy way, newly woken people speak.

"Morning" he replied, gently kissing her neck.

Amy was about to turn into his embrace, when she felt the flat of his hand stroke slowly upward between her legs.

"Oh God" he murmured, "I so wanna touch you".

"No time like the present" she assured him, then she felt him tug the bow from her pajama cord and, a second later, his fingertips teased under the waistband, to play with the hair at the top of her pelvis, her breathing shortening in response to his touch.

For a few seconds, his fingers played in the silky soft hair, then they moved downward, tracing her folds, until his hand completely covered her, the heat tantalizing the palm of his hand.

"Stroke me Sheldon" she begged, in a whisper.

Bending his middle finger, he drew it across her folds, and her whole body jerked.

"Of God" she exclaimed through clenched teeth, "that feels so much better than when I do it".

Her unabashed confession both surprised and aroused him.

Teasing and probing, Sheldon found his target and, with a gentle push, his finger was inside her, the heat and wetness taking him by surprise.

For a moment he remained still, becoming accustomed to the feeling, then closing his eyes to concentrate, he began stroking in and out, Amy's body twitching, and her breath hitching with each stroke.

Slipping her hand under his wrist, Amy began rubbing her nub, in time with Sheldon's finger strokes, creeping ever closer to her climax.

On and on Sheldon went, his finger sliding against her ever increasing wetness, until Amy gasped, her body going rigid, and her walls tightening around his finger.

She lay there, rocking gently against his hand, her breathing ragged, until, the wave of pleasure subsiding, she relaxed against him.

Rolling over to face him, She pressed her mouth to his, Sheldon's mouth instantly opening to receive her tongue.

The kiss went on until, gasping for breath, he pulled away.

"Are you sure" she asked, her voice warm and comforting, "there's nothing I can do for you?"

"Now that you mention it" he replied, a nervous smile on his face, "there is something, I could use some assistance with".

Taking her hand, he pressed it to his arousal.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "you know what happened last time".

"I know" he replied, his cheeks flushing slightly, "and I'm sill not completely comfortable with it, but please, I want to try".

"OK" she confirmed, "but just say the word and I'll stop".

Slipping her hand into his pajamas, she took hold of him with just her fingertips, and, with a very gentle, slow movement, began stroking him, his body immediately going rigid, his eyes clamping shut, and his breathing increasing.

As Amy continued to stroke him, his breathing slowed a little, and his facial muscles relaxed a bit, his body becoming less rigid, then he begged "faster, please".

Wrapping her hand around him, she increased her speed and, a moment later, she felt him pulse, a grunt rising from his throat, his hot juices spilling onto her hand, pulse after pulse running through him, until his body relaxed onto the bed.

Sheldon lay there for ages, not saying a word, then he spoke, "WOW".

"That's it?" she teased, "a 180 something IQ, and that's all you've got, 'WOW' ?"

"What can I say?" he replied, grinning, "some things are just beyond description".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

From behind the shower curtain, Amy called "One thing I've noticed Sheldon, you're much more adventurous, first thing in the morning".

"Huh" he called back, "must be sleeping next to you. Probably reassures and relaxes me".

Amy thought for a moment then, poking her head around the shower curtain, she declared "you've never actually slept **next** to me. You've always slept with me, against me, even holding me".

"What can I say" he replied, "you feel and smell amazing".

Still poking her head out from the curtain, Amy asked "pass me a towel please".

Taking a bath towel from the rail, Sheldon gave her a sly grin and held the towel just out of her range.

"Don't challenge me" she warned him, "I'll do it you know".

Jiggling the towel just out her reach, Sheldon teased "I dare you".

Flashing him a cheeky grin, Amy whipped back the curtain and jump from the shower, grabbing the towel from his grasp and wrapping it round her waist, as she headed for the door.

Sheldon stood for a moment, then chased Amy out of the bathroom, catching up to her as she reached the bedroom door.

As she dashed through the bedroom door, Sheldon grabbed her by the waist, lifting her off her feet, Amy letting out a playful squeal.

Carrying her to the bed, he plonked her on it, landing beside her a moment later, his mouth instantly meeting hers, his hands roaming across her naked breasts.

Breaking the kiss, Amy groaned "the answer's yes. Condoms are in the drawer".

The instant the words left her mouth, she knew she'd said too much.

Sheldon's hands stopped moving, his head dropped forward, his shoulders slouched. "No" he said, shaking his head, his voice low, "not like this, not now".

"I'm sorry" she said, "I know I promised not to rush you". Shrugging her shoulders, she went on, "It was just the heat of the moment".

"It's OK" he reassured her, "I'm getting closer, I am. A week ago, I'd have run a mile from you naked. I'm just not quite there yet. I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry" she replied, a gentle smile on her face, "I know you're not ready. I know it's a big step, and it's scary. Hell, I'm scared too, but it's an exciting kind of scary".

Putting his hands to her cheeks, he kissed her deeply. "Soon Amy, just not quite yet".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Amy asked "What do you think of this one?"

Taking the camera from her, Sheldon examined it. "Amy" he said, "you've already got a camera in your phone".

"True" she replied, "but I want a really good one for this trip. We'll never have another trip quite like this one".

"OK" he said, reading the technical details on the box, "it's not bad, but this one here", pausing, he picked up another box, "has full HD video".

"But this one has 20 mega pixels" she protested, "and that one's only got 16".

"You won't notice the extra 4 mega pixels" he assured her, "unless you intend to print huge posters to hang on your building, but, on a big screen TV, you will notice the difference between 720p and 1080p".

Amy thought for a moment. Deciding there was no point asking his advice, if she wasn't going to take it, she smiled at her knowledgeable boyfriend. "OK" she decided, "I'll take this one".

"Excellent choice" the salesman declared.

Sheldon thought " _if it's an excellent choice, why did you offer the other one first?_ " The answer, he knew, was obvious. The first one cost $25 more.

"Memory card?" the salesman asked, popping one on top of the camera box.

"Yes please" Sheldon replied, "but we'll take the type 4, instead of the type 10".

The salesman knew when he was beaten.

"You need to watch those salesmen" Sheldon cautioned, as they left the store, "they'll way over specify, just to make a few extra bucks".

"Now for the tricky errand" Amy announced.

Pulling up outside 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, they made their way to the fourth floor. Knocking at 4B, Amy gulped.

"Hi Ames, Sheldon" Penny announced, genuinely glad to see them, "come in".

Sitting on the couch, Amy hesitated, knowing what to expect, when she asked.

"Penny" she began, "could you do me a favor?"

"Of course" Penny replied, "what is it?"

Handing her a door key, Amy asked "Could you look in on my apartment a few times, over the next couple of weeks?"

Penny's eyes lit up, as she sensed something salacious in the offing.

"Why, where will you be?" she asked, her mind already running away with itself.

"Sheldon and I will be in Berlin" Amy replied, stressing the next two words, " **on business** ".

"Yeah right!" Penny said, a light but accusing tone to her voice, "more like 10 percent business, and 90 percent pleasure".

"Please" Amy replied, blushing, "it's all above board".

"So it'll be separate rooms, will it?" Penny grinned.

Amy's glance at Sheldon was all the answer Penny needed. Rubbing her hands together, Penny announced "I knew it. The Shamy is finally getting jiggy".

Seeing Sheldon blush deep red, Penny reassured them, "I'm only teasing. I'm happy for you, I really am. Now go have fun".

The moment Sheldon and Amy turned the corner, on the first flight of stairs, Penny dashed across and knocked on 4A.

The instant Leonard opened the door, Penny almost screamed "You are not going to believe this. Amy and Sheldon are spending two weeks together, in Berlin".

"Oh I knew that" Leonard replied, matter of factly.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me?" she accused, slapping him on the arm.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Well, that went better than I expected" Amy grinned, as she fiddled with her new camera.

"You think that went well?" he asked.

"Yes" Amy replied, "I half expected Penny to give me a copy of that damned sex book, she and Leonard bought you".

Shuddering, Sheldon announced "that book gave me nightmares".

"Oh, for goodness sake give me that" he said, taking the camera from her, "I'm sure you mess around on purpose, just to get me to do it for you".

"I'm a damsel in distress, don't you know?" Amy replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

Half a dozen button pushes later, he handed it back, "there, it's in auto, 400 ASA, date and time set, and self timer set at 10 seconds".

Seeing the look of amazement on Amy's face, he announced "I speed read the instruction manual, while you were making tea".

Setting a fresh cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him, Amy asked "feeling any better about the flight?"

"Not really" he confessed, "the worst parts are taking off and landing. I don't like them one bit".

"You can hold my hand, if you like" Amy offered, "I mean, if it'll make you feel more comfortable".

"Thank you" he smiled, "maybe we can practice that now".

Taking his hand, Amy replied, "you don't need a special reason to hold my hand. Because you want to, is plenty good enough".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Cuddling together in bed, Sheldon sighed, "Monday tomorrow. Another weekend flown by".

"I know" Amy replied, "but come Friday, two whole weeks together".

Turning her head up, to look in his eyes, Amy asked "you are OK with this, aren't you? I mean, I didn't actually ask you if you wanted to come with me, did I?"

Smiling, Sheldon replied, "Amy, believe me, there's nowhere I'd rather be, than with you". Winking, he went on, "or in the comic book store".

"Cheeky devil" she grinned, then, the grin slipping from her face, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him, deep and long, Sheldon's arms surrounding her, pulling her close to him.

Pulling her mouth from his, she said "I'm glad you're coming with me. I couldn't bear to be away from you, for two whole weeks".

"Me neither" he replied, "a few days is my limit, and as for being in different countries?"

Resting her head on his chest, Amy heaved a big sigh, then her breathing slowed, her eyelids became heavy, and her body relaxed against him.

Looking down at the beauty laying in his arms, Sheldon felt like the luckiest man alive. Things had moved so fast in the last week or so, and, while some things still made him feel uncomfortable, he was becoming much more accustomed to being with Amy, to the point were coitus was no longer something which might, possibly, happen, in the distant future, but rather something he could envisage happening soon, perhaps very soon.

Kissing her hair, he lay his head on the pillow, the only thought occupying his mind, an image of Amy's sweet, smiling face.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Arriving at Caltec, Amy entered her lab, to find an envelope sitting on her desk.

Opening it, she briefly examined the contents, then, a spring in her step, she made her way out of her lab, along the corridors, heading for Sheldon's office.

Popping her head in the door, she held up an envelope. "Guess what I've got here?" she asked, with a grin.

"Let me see" Sheldon replied, "it's either a check for a million dollars, or two tickets to Berlin".

"How did you know the check was for exactly a million dollars?" she asked.

Waving the tickets with a flourish, she announced, "I've got the booking for the hotel too. It's on some place called Ruschestrasse".

Sheldon thought for a moment. "That's handy" he said, "it's only a short walk to Magdalena Platz. From there, it's a short tram ride to Potsdamer Platz, for the Brandenburger Tor and the Reichstag. That's the Parliament building by the way".

"And how could you possibly know all that?" Amy asked.

"I read up on it last night" he replied.

"Show off" Amy replied with a grin.

"Are we having lunch here?" she asked.

"If you like" Sheldon replied, "we can plan out our free days. First stop, of course, the Zoo Garten".

"Of course" Amy said, "where else?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sheldon couldn't sleep. His own bed felt empty, cold and uninviting.

He tried thinking about Star Trek, Star Wars, Dungeons and Dragons, and even Koalas, but nothing made him feel comfortable or sleepy.

The only thing that made him feel warm and relaxed, was thinking of Amy, but that didn't last long, and just left him feeling even more alone.

Throwing back the covers, he made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove, putting a teabag in a cup, while he waited for the kettle to boil.

Sitting at the kitchen island, he sipped his chamomile tea, but even that reminded him of Amy.

" _What_ " he wondered, " _has this woman done to me?_ "

Taking out his cell phone he sent a quick text, ' **Is it OK if I come over?** '

A few minutes later, his phone pinged. The text read " **Of course. Let yourself in** '.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a Sharpy, he scribbled " **GONE TO AMY'S** " on it, left it on the island and let himself out.

As he walked, he marveled at what his love for Amy was making him do. " _Good lord_ " he thought, " _I'm walking the streets of Pasadena at 11-30 at night!_ ".

Letting himself in, he sneaked silently into the bedroom, paused to strip to his underpants, deciding to sleep in them, rather than make a noise opening drawers, looking for his pajamas, then he slid into bed alongside Amy.

The moment he cuddled in behind her, he knew something was different. Her back was covered, but her legs weren't.

"Amy" he whispered, "what are you wearing?"

The bedside lamp flicked on, and Amy frowned. "You've kind of spoilt the surprise".

Pulling back the covers, she revealed a very short, white satin nightie.

"I bought it for our trip" she confessed. "Not too short is it?"

"Too short? no", then he gulped, his eyes widening. "Are you wearing anything under that?"

With a grin, she answered, provocatively rolling the words around her mouth, "not a stitch".

"Oh boy" Sheldon replied, his breath quickening, "something tells me, I'm going to enjoy Berlin, **A LOT** ".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Amy" Sheldon asked, pausing to take a sip of his tea, "is the offer still open?"

She loved Sheldon, but sometimes he could be infuriating, like when he would start a conversation, with the assumption you already knew the subject.

"What offer?" she asked.

"The one for me to live here" he replied, matter of factly.

Amy's heart leapt into her throat. "Of course" she replied, her breath hitching, "that offer will always be open. Why, do you want to live here?"

Sheldon thought for a long moment. "I'm considering it. I'll decide by the time we get back from Berlin".

Finishing his tea, he asked "you or me first for the shower?

"Entirely up to you" she replied.

"After you" he said, gesturing with his hand, for her to go first.

As Amy showered, Sheldon stood at the basin, shaving.

Hearing the water turn off, he picked up a towel and waited by the shower, then the curtain was pulled back, and Amy took the towel from him.

Seeing the look of surprise on his face, she shrugged. "You've seen me naked once, and slept with me, with me wearing nothing but a bit of satin. I don't think there's anything left to hide, is there?"

Sheldon shrugged, "I guess not", then it struck him. "You've been doing this on purpose, haven't you?" he accused.

Amy put on her best innocent little girl face. "I'm sorry" she said, "doing what on purpose?"

"Oh, a bit here, a bit there" he said, "leading me into it, a little bit at a time. Making me feel comfortable, then moving on a bit further".

"OK" she confessed, "I have. Are you angry?"

"No" he assured her, "I'm not angry at all. In fact, I'm grateful. You've helped me progress further in a couple of weeks, than I managed in my entire life, and the rewards", pausing, he ran his eyes up and down her figure, "are phenomenal, and I'm guessing I didn't spoil the surprise with that nightie, either".

"True" she admitted, "I changed into it, as soon as you texted".

"I've said it before" he replied, grinning, "and I'll say it again, you're a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler".

Putting on his jacket, Sheldon asked "Can I stay again tonight?"

"Sheldon" she said, "you don't need to ask. You're welcome to stay anytime you like".

"Good" he said, stepping out the front door, "I think I'll stay the rest of the week".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You're taking your Prom Dress?" Sheldon asked, seeing Amy put it in a clothing carry bag, than hang it on the hook behind the door.

"Yes" she replied, it's beautiful, and I've only worn it once. Also, there might be dancing, and the cocktail dress is a bit short for ballroom dancing".

"If there isn't dancing" Sheldon replied, "I'll find somewhere that does have dancing, and take you there one night".

"Thank you Sheldon" she smiled, "that will be wonderful".

"So" he said, "I'm pretty much packed, are you?"

"Almost" Amy replied, tucking the satin nightie into her second suitcase. Glancing behind, to check Sheldon wasn't watching, she pushed the pack of condoms down the side of the clothes, tucking the clothes in to hide them.

Zipping up the case, Amy put it on the bedroom floor, alongside her other case.

Sheldon continued to fiddle with the contents of his second suitcase, until Amy had left the bedroom, then he took a small packet from his pocket, tucked it between layers of clothing, then zipped up the case.

"I'm finished" he called, "are you ready for bed?"

"Almost" she called back.

Sheldon entered the living room, to hear Amy reading out a mental list of items, which were sitting on the kitchen counter, "Passports, Euros", pausing, she shrugged, "they look like Monopoly money, keys, cell phone, German SIM card. I think that's it".

"Good" he said, "now get a shower and let's get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Attention please. American airways flight 109 to Berlin, now boarding at gate 6".

"That's us" Amy said, "shall we go?"

Glancing out at the runway, at an aircraft taking off, Sheldon gulped, "I guess so".

"Relax" she said, her voice as calming as she could make it, "everything will be fine".

Stepping into the aircraft doorway, Sheldon took Amy's hand, a nervous smile on his face.

He continued to hold her hand until they were seated, Sheldon, as always, taking the window seat.

The aircraft nose rising, Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand again, his eyes closed. "Oh Lordy" he muttered, "I don't like this one bit".

With the aircraft finally at cruising altitude, Sheldon relaxed a little.

Two hours into the flight, Sheldon had read all the literature he could find, including the emergency leaflet, which he read four times, just to be sure.

Finally, about four hours into the flight, he nodded off.

" _About time_ " Amy thought, " _and this is only the flight there. I can look forward to this again, in two weeks time_ ".


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **Weekend Retreat.**

 **Chapter 4.**

Amy's fingers were white, the blood squeezed out of them. She tried to ignore the pain, but eventually had to say something, "Sheldon, you're crushing my fingers".

"I'm sorry" he said, relaxing his grip and massaging feeling back into them.

The airliner finally coming to a stop on the runway, Sheldon was more relieved than he could ever recall.

Clearing customs and baggage claim, they made their way out, four cases and two garment bags stacked on a trolley.

"Oh, here we are" Amy announced, heading for a peak capped man, holding up a card that read " **Dr. A FOWLER** ".

Holding the car door open, the driver signaled for them to sit in the rear seats, while he loaded their luggage into the trunk, before taking the drivers seat.

In word perfect English, with just a hint of a German accent, the driver announced "seatbelts please", then they were off, along the freeway, toward the City.

They took twists and turns that confused even Sheldon's eidetic memory, until they finally drew up in front of the hotel.

Unloading their luggage, the driver called over a porter and their cases were whisked away to their room.

"I'll be back at 7-30pm" the driver informed Amy, to take you to the meet and greet party. I hope you will enjoy your stay", then he was out through the front door, back to the limo.

Approaching the reception desk, Amy asked "I'm Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler. Could I book in please?"

Taking the keys, she glanced at one of the tags and, with a grin, said "Well, what do you know. We're in room 314".

Leaving the elevator, they made their way along the corridor, counting room doors, until they stood before room 314.

Opening the door, they wandered in. The room was clean and tidy, if a little basic, with just a double bed, with cabinets either side, a table, two chairs, a TV, mini bar, and a closet.

Pointing at the mini bar, Amy warned him "don't take anything from there. They charge a fortune".

Standing by the bed were their cases. Amy announced "I'll say one thing for this hotel. The porterage is good".

The only other room was the bathroom, containing a toilet, hand basin and shower, a selection of towels hanging on a rail, with a multi-lingual notice, explaining that towels that needed changing, should be left in the shower.

Wandering around the room, Amy glanced over at Sheldon, who was intently studying a framed notice on the back of the room door.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

Without looking round, he replied "Emergency evacuation instructions. I'll be back in a couple of minutes".

Before Amy could ask where he was going, he had stepped out.

True to his word, a couple of minutes later, he was back, announcing "twelve doors to the left, to the fire door. Remember that, twelve doors".

Nodding, Amy announced with a yawn, "I'm tired. A shower, then I'm off to bed.

Shedding her coat and shirt, then her skirt, Amy made her way to the bathroom, where she took off her underwear and got into the shower.

As she showered, Sheldon came into the bathroom, dressed in a bathrobe.

"Amy" he called, in a nervous voice, "could I join you in there?"

Poking her head through the show curtain, she asked "really, you want to?"

Sheldon nodded and Amy confirmed "of course you can".

Stepping in behind her, Sheldon asked "would you like me to wash your hair for you?"

Glancing over her shoulder, looking him up and down, getting her first look at a totally naked Sheldon, she thought " _hoo_ ", then she smiled "yes please".

Squeezing shampoo into his hands, Sheldon stroked it through her hair, feeling the silky strands slide through his fingers.

"You can stand a little closer" she prompted, "I won't bite". Glancing over her shoulder, she wink, "unless you're really lucky".

Sheldon replied nervously, "I'm not sure I should, under the circumstances".

Looking behind her, Amy looked down and grinned, her eyebrows rising, "I see what you mean. Let me take care of that for you".

Before Sheldon could agree or refuse, Amy had turned to face him, and he was encased in her warm, wet hand, almost standing on tiptoes, as she stroked him.

"Faster?" she asked, then Sheldon gasped "yes, and tighter".

It only took a few more stokes, then as Amy felt him pulse, she moved against him, trapping him between their bodies, so he spilt onto her stomach.

Steadying his breathing, Sheldon asked "why did you do that?"

Moving her body, smearing him across their stomachs, Amy replied "because I thought I'd like how it feels, and I do".

Separating, Amy took the shower head and rinsed them both clean.

"Sheldon" she cautioned, "I have some" hesitating, she went on, "erm, business to take care of, so if you want to step out?"

With a smile, Sheldon replied "I'll stay if you don't mind. I'll give you a hand, if you like".

"That would be nice" she replied, turning the shower head over and applying it to her folds, a moan rising in her throat.

Standing behind her, Sheldon reached round, Amy pushing back against him, and put his hand under the spray, stoking her, then he found her nub, and Amy gasped, "that's it, keep rubbing".

On and on Sheldon went, rubbing and circling, while the needles of warm water played against her folds, Amy's eyes clamped shut, then she came undone, shuddering and jerking against him, her legs buckling under her, Sheldon wrapping his arm around her waist, preventing her from falling.

Sheldon sat on the bed, Amy laying on her back, as he dried her, slowly and gently stroking her damp skin with the warm, fluffy towel.

Hesitating for a moment, Sheldon gave her a reassuring smile, then stroked the towel between her legs, the fluffy material teasing her womanhood.

Sitting up, Amy picked up a towel, announcing "your turn".

Laying back on the bed, Sheldon closed his eyes, feeling the soft, fluffy towel stroking across his skin, then Amy grasped him, while she toweled his length, Sheldon inhaling deeply, enjoying every moment of her touch, before moving on to dry the rest of his body.

It was only when Amy declared "all done" that he realized he'd nodded off, drawn in by jetlag and Amy's slow, rhythmic drying.

Snuggling together, Sheldon spooning her, Amy asked "are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable wearing something?"

Gently shaking his head in her hair, Sheldon assured her "no, unless you would prefer we were wearing something?"

"No, I'm fine" she confirmed.

Setting her phone alarm for 6pm and putting it on the bedside cabinet, Amy whispered "goodnight".

Cuddling in behind her, Sheldon wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close into him, burying his face in her freshly washed hair, inhaling the scent of cherries, saying a silent thank you, that she had brought her shampoo with her.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was still light when Amy opened her eyes, to feel Sheldon still against her back, his right arm still around her waist.

She stroked his hand, and he tightened his grip on her, pulling her tighter against him.

Another stroke of his hand, and he tightened his grip again. " _Perfect_ " she thought, and slipped back to sleep.

Some time later, Amy awoke to a hardness pressing into her bottom.

Savoring the sensation, she wriggled her bottom against him, and Sheldon kissed her neck, murmuring "That's nice" into her hair.

"It is" she replied, rolling to face him, her hand instantly surrounding him.

"Amy" he cautioned, "we're going to mess up this sheet, and I don't fancy explaining it to the hotel staff".

Amy smiled, "Shower?"

As they headed for the bathroom, Sheldon asked "How long have we got?"

Glancing at the clock, Amy replied "about two hours".

"Oh, plenty of time then" Sheldon announced.

With a grin, Amy asked "I thought men always bragged about how long they could last?"

" **Not two hours!** " he replied, his voice rising.

Taking her by the hand, he led her into the bathroom and into the shower, immediately pinning her to the tiled wall, his mouth crushing against hers, water cascading onto them, running down their bodies in hot rivulets, as they devoured each others mouths, their hands exploring each others bodies, finally settling on their chosen targets, stroking and caressing one another, until they came in perfect unison.

Amy was out of the shower first, grabbing a towel and heading for the bedroom, to sit on the edge of the bed, to dry and dress, Sheldon arriving as Amy pulled up her panties.

Picking up the towel from the bed, he wiped his face with it.

"Sheldon" she cringed "I just dried myself with that towel".

With a shrug, he replied "Yeah, so?"

"I mean" she replied "I just dried **all** of me with that towel".

With another shrug, Sheldon replied "it doesn't matter".

Amy was dumb struck. "You're not freaked out, by wiping your face with a towel I've just had between my legs?"

"I'll let you into a little secret" Sheldon announced, blushing slightly, "the other morning, when I had my finger inside you, well, I tasted it, when you weren't looking, and it tasted amazing, so no, I'm not freaked out".

Giving the clock a quick glance, Amy winked, "we've still got about 45 minutes, if you would like to drink from the source, so to speak?"

Nodding, Sheldon knelt in front of the bed, pulling her panties down again, Amy laying back on the bed, her eyes closed, anticipating his touch, then his lips brushed against her inner thigh, then against her folds, Amy going instantly rigid, her back arching, her breath drawing in hard.

Using his thumbs, Sheldon gently drew her lips apart, then she felt his tongue slip inside her, a gentle lapping sending bolts of electricity through her body, to her loins.

On and on he lapped, tasting her hot wetness, caressing the first bit of her walls, Amy writhing under him, her breathing short and labored, Sheldon lapping for all he was worth, until she came undone, her whole body twitching and thrashing, Sheldon still licking and sucking, until a second wave flowed over her, her voice low and moaning, calling out his name, " **SHELLLLDON** ".

Lifting his head, Sheldon grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You taste amazing" he announced.

Amy lay on her back, lacking the energy to sit up. "Sheldon" she asked, her voice thin and quiet, "could you give me a hand up. I'm not sure my legs still work".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What do you think?" Amy asked, giving a twirl, to show off her cocktail dress.

"Do we really have to go?" Sheldon asked, a frown on his face "can't we just stay here and make out?"

"We've got to go" Amy replied firmly, "when all's said and done, this is still a business trip".

"Fine, let's go" Sheldon replied, his voice lacking any sign of interest, "but I think we should come back to Berlin for our honey….".

Amy stood rooted to the spot, her eyes wide, her breathing coming in short gasps.

Fighting back a panic attack, Amy asked "Were you about to say honeymoon?"

Her voice rising, she asked "My God Sheldon, are you asking me to marry you?"

Sheldon shuffled from foot to foot, trying to decide where to put his hands, and where to look. " _Oh God_ " he thought, " _you've screwed this up, big time_ ".

Sheldon stood there for what felt like hours, but was really only a few seconds. Finally, he took Amy's hand and sat her on the bed.

"Amy" he began, "I wasn't intending to, not right this minute, but since it's come up". Slipping onto one knee, he continued, "Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?"

Amy sat silent for a long moment, her heart in her mouth, trying to rationalize what had just happened.

Here was her chance to complete her plan, to become Sheldon Cooper's wife. All she had to do was say yes, and she would be Missus Sheldon Cooper.

With a heavy heart, she threw away the chance. "Sheldon, I love you, I do, but no, I won't marry you".

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she went on, "and the reason I won't is, because I want you to ask me, **because you want to ask me** , not because you feel you have to, not because you've backed yourself into a corner".

"But Amy" he replied, "I love you".

"I know you do" Amy assured him, "and I love you too, but you said it yourself, 'not right this minute'. When you are truly ready, ask me again". Pausing, she went, "and the answer will be yes".

Wiping moisture from her eyes, she inhaled deeply. "Now, let's not mention this again. It'll be another relationship restore. Agreed?"

Sheldon nodded slowly, "agreed". Feeling a sudden need for fresh air, and more space, he went on, "now let's go to that party and show off your posh frock".

With fake indignation, Amy declared "it's a cocktail dress, not a posh frock".

"Whatever" he replied with a shrug, "it's still very beautiful, as are you, so lets go show you both off".

Linking his arm, Amy said "Thank you Sheldon. I needed that".

"What? he asked, "I don't' tell you you're beautiful often enough? That's one thing I can put right straight away".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Entering the venue, arm in arm with Sheldon, Amy paused at the notice board, which read " **European Biosciences Welcomes** ", followed by a list of names, Amy's being fifth from the top.

With a grin she announced, "Look at that. My name in, well not lights exactly, but gold colored plastic letters".

Passing through the door, into the main hall, Amy stared in awe. The room was huge, with tables loaded with food, along all the walls.

A waiter offered them Champagne and, to her amazement, Sheldon accepted a glass.

Seeing her look of surprise, he took a sip, then whispered "I'll just have the one. I'll make it last".

Drifting around the room, they nodded at the passing guests, most of whom neither of them recognized.

A rather distinguished looking man, in his early to mid fifties, with graying temples, paused in front of them, extending his hand, which Amy instinctively took.

"I'm Doctor Francois Louvel", he announced, "Vice President of the company, and you must be Dr. Fowler?"

"Yes I am" Amy replied, nodding slightly, "and this is my partner, Doctor Sheldon Cooper".

"Not **the** Doctor Sheldon Cooper, the physicist?" he asked, "the one who published the article on super-fluid vacuum theory and three-space?"

"One and the same" Sheldon replied with a grin, grateful to have found at least one person, who actually recognized him.

"Well, if you will excuse me" Doctor Louvel announced, "I really must circulate, but I do hope we'll have a chance to get together and discuss your research, Doctor Fowler".

Taking Amy's hand again, he kissed the back of it, Sheldon stiffening, bristling at the audacity of a complete stranger, to kiss his girlfriend, even on the hand, "It's been a delight. Please, help yourself to food and drink, and I'll see you here on Monday. I'm looking forward to hearing your presentation".

Sheldon gave Doctor Louvel a daggers stare, as he walked away to greet more guests.

"I don't trust him" Sheldon whispered, as Amy took a sip of her Champagne.

"Relax Sheldon" Amy whispered back, a fake smile on her face "he's just being a charming host".

The evening passed rather slowly, Amy and Sheldon drifting around the room, Amy making small talk with the few fellow guests she recognized, but Sheldon, being a physicist, with nobody to talk to, was quickly getting bored.

When the guests began to drift out in ones and twos, around 9pm, Amy took pity on Sheldon, and they left, taking the limo back to the hotel.

On the drive back, Sheldon cuddled up to Amy, looking out at the lit up City. "Isn't it beautiful?" Amy asked.

"It really is" Sheldon replied, "I'd love to come back here again, but for a proper holiday".

"It's a date" Amy announced, "next vacation, we'll come here again".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Could you give me a hand with this zipper?" Amy asked, "It's a bit stiff".

With a grin, Sheldon replied "Can I help you get naked? What a silly question".

Stepping out of her dress, Amy put her hands on her hips, in a challenging pose. With a grin, she asked "Aren't you going to finish the job?"

His hands moving toward her hips, he replied "You can bet on it".

Quickly drawing her panties down, Sheldon backed her onto the bed, Amy dropping to a sitting position, Sheldon instantly dropping to his knees in front of her, his mouth kissing downward, grazing the insides of her soft, lightly scented breasts, then on downward, sprinkling tiny kisses on her stomach until, without hesitation, his mouth covered her slick folds, licking and tasting and teasing, his tongue pressing inward, to sup at the delicious sweetness.

"Kiss me Sheldon" she begged, "let me taste it".

With a final lap, he raised his head, sitting up and pressing his lips to hers, Amy running her tongue around his lips, tasting herself on him, the taste and sensation arousing her still more.

"Lie down" she ordered, and Sheldon lay on his back, Amy undoing his pants, then pulling them down.

Freeing him from his underpants, she realized that, aroused or not, there was no way she could bring herself to put him in her mouth.

Instead, she ran her lips along his length, pausing to kiss him, Sheldon stiffening, his breathing hitching.

Running the tip of her tongue around the rim of his engorged head, she felt him pulse, then he erupted into her face, a few drops landing on her lips.

" _Well_ " she thought, licking him from her lips, finding the taste not as bad as she'd expected " _that's what happens when you play with fire_ ".

Sitting up, Sheldon had a smile a mile wide. "That was incredible" he announced, "is that what it feels like, when I do it to you?"

"I don't know" Amy replied with a sly grin, "It would be impossible to discuss the subject without a common frame of reference".

Sheldon's eyebrows rose. "Did you just quote Spock to me?"

With a grin, Amy replied "I believe I just did. The Voyage Home, if I'm not mistaken".

"Come here you" he growled, grabbing her as she tried to shuffle up the bed.

Licking his lips, Sheldon declared "you've just earned yourself a tongue lashing".

"OK" she grinned, "I surrender. Do with me what you will".


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **Weekend Retreat.**

 **Chapter 5.**

Feeling around the mattress, all Amy could find was emptiness, then she heard a running shower.

Putting her glasses on, she sat up in bed, the covers around her waist, just as Sheldon wandered from the bathroom, drying himself.

"When did you get up"? she asked, stretching.

"About an hour ago" he replied, toweling his chest, "time difference". Pausing, his eyes taking in her semi-naked form and messy hair, he went on, "I'm hungry. Shall we go to breakfast?"

"You go ahead" Amy said, slipping from the bed, heading for the bathroom, "I'll grab a shower and meet you downstairs".

Sheldon watched her approach him, his eyes briefly roaming across her naked body, then he caught her hand as she passed him, swinging her into an embrace.

"No kiss?" he asked, pulling her into him.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet" she replied with a quick smile.

"So?" he said with a shrug, then his mouth captured hers.

They kissed briefly, the taste of his toothpaste masking any morning mouth taste.

Releasing her, he stepped aside, gently patting her bottom as she passed.

Dressing casually, jeans and a T-Shirt, Sheldon stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Turning, he said "Morning penny".

The blonde women, leaving the room opposite, gave him a quizzical look.

Sheldon paused, looking her up and down. "Sorry. You look like my neighbor Penny".

Holding out her hand, she introduced herself, "Andrea".

Maybe it was her similarity to Penny that made him feel instantly comfortable with the woman, but whatever the reason, Sheldon found himself taking her hand.

"Sheldon" he replied, "and" flicking a thumb over his shoulder at the door "Amy. You're not German, are you?"

"No, I'm English, from Manchester" she replied, "and you, I'm guessing, are American".

"Guilty as charged" Sheldon announced with a smile, "from Pasadena, California".

"Oh, I'm sorry" he apologized, "I'm still holding your hand".

With a gentle smile, Andrea replied "That's OK. Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

Finally releasing her hand, Sheldon held his finger up, "Give me one minute".

Popping back into their room, he poked his head into the bathroom, asking "Amy, is it OK if I have breakfast with the lady across the hall?"

Pulling back the shower curtain, Amy confirmed "Of course it is. I'll be with you in twenty minutes. Make sure you get a table for three".

Grabbing his cell phone, he stepped out, holding it up. "Just had to get this. Shall we go?"

Taking a bite of her croissant, Andrea asked, "So, what do you do?"

Swallowing a mouthful of orange juice, Sheldon replied "Oh, I'm a theoretical physicist, and Amy's a neurobiologist. We're actually here on business. Amy's addressing a conference".

"Neurobiology eh? I'm studying medicine. I'm hoping to become a neurologist, eventually".

They chatted until Amy arrived, leaning over his shoulder to kiss him on the cheek, before circling the table to sit alongside Andrea, facing Sheldon.

"So" Amy asked, "what's the subject?"

Gesturing toward Andrea, Sheldon introduced her, "This is Andrea, she's from Manchester, England, she's studying medicine, and is going to be a neurologist".

Shaking hands, Andrea smiled, "I understand you're a neurobiologist. That must be fascinating?"

"It can be" Amy replied, tearing her croissant and spreading butter on it.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Stepping out of the hotel entrance, Amy took a breath of morning air, glancing up and down the road. "So which way to the tram stop?"

"No need" Sheldon announced with a self satisfied grin, "I've hired a car".

"But Sheldon" Amy replied, "You've never driven in Germany".

"True" he confessed with a shrug, "but they drive on the same side as we do, so I'm sure I'll cope. After all, the British manage it, and they drive on the opposite side of the road".

A few minutes drive found them in a wide street, with plenty of parking spaces, many of them empty, due to it being early Sunday morning.

"Zoo Garten" Sheldon announced, "but we're a bit early. It doesn't open for about half an hour".

They sat there for a few minutes, then Amy suggested "No point waiting. let's go somewhere else, and come back later".

Sheldon pondered for a moment, then he frowned, "I didn't really think this through, did I?"

As they drove on, Amy asked "You like Andrea, don't you?"

Thinking for a moment, Sheldon replied "She's OK".

"OK?" Amy said, her voice rising "She's stunning".

Pulling over, Sheldon looked Amy in the eyes. "Amy, it's you I'm in love with".

"I know you are" Amy replied, looking away, "but".

"There's no buts" he assured her, "yes, Andrea's pretty, but she's not you. I love you, and I always will".

"I know you do" Amy replied, "but she's gorgeous".

"If you think she's gorgeous" Sheldon said, with an exaggerated grin, "maybe I'm the one who should be worried?"

"Trust me, you're safe" Amy assured him, "I'm as straight as they come".

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked with a grin, "you did once kiss Penny".

Seeing Amy roll her eyes and shake her head, Sheldon put the car back in drive and pulled out into the road again.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Somewhere that's open right now" Amy replied.

Thinking for a moment, Sheldon announced "I know the perfect place, and you'll definitely need your camera for this one".

Swinging into Mühlenstrasse, Sheldon pulled over, then swept his hand across the vista outside the car window, "voila, and, at this time in the morning, nobody to get in our photos, but us".

Standing in front of the Wall, alongside a picture of Brezhnev and Honecker, Amy smiled and Sheldon took her photo, then they switched places, and Amy took a picture of Sheldon.

Frowning, Amy said "I should've bought a tripod. Oh well, I can buy one later".

They drove on, Sheldon using the quiet streets to get used to the car.

Driving across a metal bridge, over a river, he pulled over at the end, hopping out, Amy following him?

"A bridge?" Amy asked, looking disinterested.

"Not just any bridge" he replied, "this is Glienicke Bridge".

Amy gave him a puzzled look.

Sheldon went on, "also known as the bridge of spies. It was used to exchange spies during the cold war. The border was in the middle, so we can actually stand with one foot in what would have been East Berlin, and one foot in West Berlin".

Amy shrugged, "yeah, so?"

"I just thought it was interesting" Sheldon replied, frowning, "but evidently not". Sighing, he asked "shall we go?"

Wandering round the Zoo Garten, Amy seemed distant. Finally, Sheldon stopped walking and sat on a bench. "Amy" he asked, "what's the matter?"

Sitting next to him, biting her lip, Amy looked at the ground, then she sighed, "Andrea".

"Oh Amy" Sheldon sighed, "Once and for all, **I don't want Andrea**. I want you".

Turning to look him in the eye, Amy replied "Maybe you don't want her, but she wants you. She was flirting with you at breakfast".

Sheldon inhaled. "You're kidding right?"

"All the signs were there" she assured him, "surely you must've noticed them? Dilated pupils, increased breathing, the way she copied your movements, eating when you did, drinking when you did. Sheldon, she fancies you".

With a shrug, Sheldon replied "Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't, but I don't fancy her".

"Oh come on Sheldon" Amy said, "just look at her, and look at me. There's no comparison".

"Your right" he replied, "there is no comparison".

" **WHAT?** " Amy asked, much louder than she intended, her head jerking back.

"You didn't let me finish" he replied, "there's no comparison because, you're far more beautiful than she is. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met".

Leaning in, she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry Sheldon, It's just that sometimes, I look at Penny and Bernadette, even Emily, and I feel somehow less attractive, less desirable. I know it's silly, I know you love me, and desire me, but, I just can't help it".

Looking deep into her eyes, Sheldon asked "Shall we bin this sightseeing and go back to bed?"

A smile spreading across her face, Amy replied "Yes please".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Her head resting on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, Amy looked up into his face. "I'm sorry Sheldon, about earlier. I know I've nothing to worry about, it's just sometimes, I get frightened. You're the only man I've ever been in love with, and the thought of losing you scares me".

Putting his hand under her chin, he gently turned her face into his, kissing her deeply. Breaking the kiss, he smiled, "Amy, I promise you, I'm never leaving you. I plan on being with you forever".

"Me too" she smiled "now what can I do to apologize?"

"No apology needed" he assured.

"Don't say that" Amy said, sliding downward in the bed, her lips grazing his right nipple "I want to apologize".

Inhaling, Sheldon replied, "On second thoughts, I think a much longer apology might be in order".

From under the covers, Amy's voice drifted back, "I agree, a much, much longer apology".

Feeling her mouth cover his nipple, Sheldon inhaled, feeling himself harden, then she sucked his nipple into her mouth, nibbling on it, his body going rigid.

Sheldon felt her mouth leave his nipple, there was a brief pause, then she kissed him on his stomach, just below his ribs, his breathing shortening, then she kissed downward, trailing tiny, delicate kisses along his stomach, a brief scorch of hot breath following each kiss, her hot hand wrapping around his arousal, slowly stroking him, then he felt her tongue tease his engorged head.

Closing his eyes and arching his back from the bed, he groaned "Oh God", then he was in her mouth, her hot, wet mouth, her tongue stroking the underside of him, her lips sliding along him, his inner muscles clenching with each mind blowing stroke, then he felt her cup him, squeezing him gently, and he pulsed, erupting into her mouth, pulse after pulse running through him.

He lay there, unable to move or even speak, his breath held, his loins twisting into knots.

The waves of pleasure fading, he gulped in fresh air. "Amy" he gasped, "are you OK?"

Coughing, from under the covers, Amy announced "I'm OK".

Her head popping up from under the covers, she lay next to him, a grin on her face. "Bit more than I was expecting" she confessed, "but yes, I'm OK".

"Oh man" he panted, "That was just incredible".

Leaning over, he went to kiss her, but she recoiled from him.

"Amy, please" he said, with a reassuring smile.

Relenting she leaned in, and Sheldon pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue pressing against her lips. For a moment she resisted, then she parted her lips, and Sheldon's tongue was inside her mouth, caressing her tongue, his right hand cupping and squeezing her left breast, a moan rising from her throat.

The kiss went on, Sheldon probing and teasing her mouth with his tongue, stroking her tongue, until he was forced to break the kiss, to breath.

Looking into her face, he panted "You're beautiful, exquisite. I love you so much".

Slipping under the covers, he traced a line of kisses between her breasts, downward, along her stomach, pausing to drag his lips along her inner thigh, Amy drawing a deep breath in, then he dragged his tongue across her lips, before pushing the tip between them, licking and lapping, shivers of ecstasy running through her body with each stroke, then he moved his tongue upward, to lick her nub, across and around it, pausing only to kiss and suck at it, Amy wriggling and twisting her body under his mouth, until she could stand it no more, his name spilling from her mouth in a deafening cry, " **SHELLLLLLLLDONNNNNNNN** ".

She lay there, totally devoid of strength or movement, Sheldon breathing his hot breath onto her.

Crawling up the bed, he paused to kiss her nipples, smearing her juices around them, before sliding his head onto the pillow beside her.

"Oh-my-God" she moaned, "that was out of this world".

"Just returning the favor" he grinned, "shower?"

"Give me a few minutes" she panted, "I don't think I could stand another round of that right now".

"Me neither" he confirmed. With a grin, he said "I did actually mean just a shower".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Leaning on the rail, watching Bao Bao, the giant Panda eat, Amy asked "Why didn't you let me pay? It's my fault we had to pay twice".

"What's a few Euros?" he shrugged, cuddling her closer to him, leaning over to kiss her on the hair, "besides, maybe you can repay me in kind?"

With a grin, Amy suggested "Well, as this is an 'oral' contract?"

Glancing at her watch, Amy announced "We'd better move soon. I need to go over my script for tomorrow".

"You've read it three times" he chided, "isn't that enough?"

"For people with eidetic memories, maybe" she replied, "but for us mere mortals, no".

"Should've brought it with you" Sheldon suggested, a note of superiority in his voice"

"Clever clogs" she replied, poking her tongue out at him. "Oh, let's have one more circuit, and another ice cream. Maybe you can over prepare?"

Leaving the zoo, they strolled along the street, then Sheldon spotted the burger bar. "Shall we?" he asked.

Taking another bite of his burger, Sheldon announced "this is pretty good. I'd even compare it to the one from the Cheesecake Factory".

"We're thousands of miles from home" Amy pointed out, "and we're not flying here once a week, just so you can have a burger".

With a grin, he replied "Maybe they deliver".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"And that" she announced, closing the folder, "is my speech for tomorrow".

Kissing her on the cheek, Sheldon assured her "You'll do great".

"Sleep time"? he asked.

"Not yet" Amy replied, "I'm way too nervous".

Cuddling her tighter, Sheldon asked "Why so nervous? You've done presentations before".

"True" she agreed, "but not to an audience anywhere near this big. Have you seen the size of the auditorium? It's huge".

"Just talk to me then" he suggested.

Seeing the puzzled look on Amy's face, he explained, "I'll sit about a third of the way back, near the middle, so just look directly at me, and pretend I'm the only one there".

Amy thought for a moment, then, with a shrug, she replied "Huh, that's not such a bad idea".

"Now" he said, "would you like a little stress relief?"

With a grin, licking here lips, she replied "I wouldn't say no".

"Actually" Sheldon explained, "that's not what I had in mind. I was thinking more about a massage".

"Oh" Amy announced, the grin slipping a little, "I thought you meant something else".

Rolling onto her stomach, her face on the pillow, her arms raised, her hands meeting above her head, she felt Sheldon straddle her legs, his hands gliding up her back, one either side of her spine, starting from her hips, going all the way up to her shoulder blades, pausing from time to time to kneed her skin, then his thumbs pressed into the knotted muscles of her shoulders, kneading out the tension and stiffness, a long slow mmmmmmmmmmmmm rising from her throat.

The stiffness easing, she began to nod off, her breathing slowing and deepening, then Sheldon gradually stopped massaging.

He knelt there, still straddling her legs, barely breathing for fear of waking her, staring at the perfectly smooth, milky white skin of her back.

Easing himself off, he rolled her gently so her back was facing him, then cuddled in behind, snuggling his face into her hair, inhaling her cherry shampoo, his arm around her waist, holding her close.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Straddling him, she wrapped her hand around his erection, giving it about a dozen firm strokes, then raising herself up, she guided him into her, feeling her walls stretch, as they caressed his length.

Pausing, she drove herself all the way down, feeling him fill her, then she began a slow, deliberate action, raising herself up, until he was almost out of her, then sliding down onto him again.

Hearing his breathing shorten, she speeded up, his hands gripping her hips, thrusting himself upward to meet her, each time she lowered herself.

Arching her back, she speeded up even more, getting faster and faster, creeping ever closer to her climax, then the knot unrolled through her body, as her orgasm overcame her, her walls clenching onto him, his own climax arriving just seconds later.

Laying side by side, their breathing gradually steadying, they turned to one another, their mouths meeting in a deep, passionate kiss.

Just then, a cell phone rang. Looking at one another, she announced "Mine".

Sitting up and pushing a button on the phone, Penny said "Hello".

Keeping her voice low, Amy replied "Hi Penny, how's it going over there?"

"Everything's fine" Penny replied, "I've looked in on your apartment twice, and I'll pop in again tomorrow, but why are you talking so quietly?"

"I don't want to wake Sheldon" Amy explained, "It's only 5-20am here, and Sheldon is still sleeping. I'm ringing from the bathroom".

Pausing, she went on, "I can't stay on for too long. The alarm goes off in ten minutes, and we'll be taking a shower".

" **We'll** be taking a shower?" Penny asked, her voice taking on a salacious tone. "You two shower together?"

Blushing, Amy confirmed, "Yes, and quite a bit more".

"Oh do tell" Penny urged, "and don't leave anything out".

"Well" Amy replied, "we're making quite a bit a progress".

" **OH MY GOD** " Penny announced, her voice nearly deafening Amy, "Sheldon's done the business".

"Not quite" Amy replied, "but we're getting close. We're at third base".

"And is he any good?" Penny asked, her voice rising in tone.

"Well, I've nothing to compare it to" Amy remarked, "but it felt pretty good. Anyway, on a different subject, and also why I'm up so early, I'm giving my first presentation today".

"Yeah, yeah" Penny replied, "but what else is happening?"

"Sheldon's got himself an admirer" Amy explained, "well, strictly speaking two. One's a fifty year old French man, but he only admires Sheldon for his paper on super-fluid vacuum theory and three-space.

" **That's our paper!** "

"Oh my God" Amy asked, her voice rising in volume, "is that Leonard? Am I on speakerphone?"

With a giggle, Penny confirmed "Yep. He's here with me now. Now what about the other admirer?"

Blushing bright red, Amy went on "Oh that admirer. She's an early twenties blonde, from Manchester, studying medicine".

"You seem pretty calm about it" Penny commented.

"I am" Amy said, feeling less assured than she was letting on, "I trust Sheldon, besides, if he isn't having sex with me, I can't honestly see him having it with a woman he met yesterday. I mean, It took him five years to get to third base with me".

Hearing the alarm sound, Amy announced "I've got to go". Lowering her voice to a deep, seductive timbre, she went on "it's shower time", then Penny heard the phone hang up.

Well, well" Penny said, raising her eyebrows, "Sheldon reaching third base? I was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen".

With a wink, Penny asked "do you feel like following Sheldon's excellent example?"

"I thought you would never ask" Leonard replied, sliding under the covers.

Wandering into the bathroom, stretching, Sheldon glanced at his naked girlfriend, perched on the edge of the bath. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Oh just Penny and Leonard" Amy confirmed, "I was just catching up on the news back home".

Turning on the shower, Sheldon put his hand under the water to check the temperature, then taking Amy's hand, lifting her up from the edge of the bath, he stepped into the shower, drawing her with him.

Seeing a smile on Amy's face, Sheldon asked "What?"

"Nothing" she assured him, "I just love that you're so comfortable with me, that you no longer ask if I fancy joining you".

"I'm sorry" he replied, looking sheepish, "am I taking you for granted?"

"No, I love it" she reassured him, "I love that you're comfortable with me. I love that you do things without asking. That's what love is all about, complete trust".

Kneeling in front of Amy, licking his lips, Sheldon gave her a cheeky grin. "Well" he assured her "you can trust me, to make a good job of this".

Leaning back against the tiled wall, Amy closed her eyes, and spread her legs, then she felt Sheldon's lips caress her inner thigh, then he pressed his tongue to her, dragging it slowly across her folds, before coming to rest on her nub.

Reaching up, she turned the shower head, directing the water onto the far wall. " _No point in drowning him_ " she thought.

As Sheldon licked and sucked at her, Amy hung onto the shower head bracket, her breathing a series of gasps, then she felt two fingers slip into her, and she was on tiptoes, but Sheldon stayed with her, his mouth dispensing exquisite delights to her sensitive nub, all the while his fingers stroking the sweet spot on her front wall, until, her body twisting under him, she came undone, wave after wave of mind blowing sensations rolling through her body.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What do you think?" Amy asked.

Looking her up and down Sheldon gazed at the incredible woman standing in front of him, dressed in her creaseless pinstripe pencil skirt, matching jacket and black shoes, her hair pinned up in a neat bun.

"You look amazing" he announced, "stunning".

"OK" he continued, "final checklist. Speech, glasses, cell phone off".

"Check, check and check" she confirmed.

Stepping closer, Sheldon pulled her into an embrace, pressing his lips to hers.

Pulling back, he grinned "smudge proof lipstick, check".

Walking out through the hotel entrance, Amy paced nervously for a minute, until a limo pulled up, the driver getting out to hold the door open for them.

Twenty minutes later, arm in arm, they entered the conference hall, taking seats marked with their names, just to the left of the stage.

Hearing the current speaker announce "Thank you", followed by a ripple of applause, Amy inhaled, then she heard her name.

Turning to Sheldon, she breathed "wish me luck", then she was up, making her way onto the stage.

By the time she was standing behind the lectern, Sheldon was in a seat about twelve rows back, almost dead center.

Making eye contact with her, he gave her a smile and a wink.

Smiling back, Amy began "Ladies and gentlemen, drug addiction is a serious and growing problem of our time. Once addicted, withdrawal is far from easy, even with substitutes, such as methadone".

Pausing, Amy glanced into the audience, briefly locking eyes with Sheldon, and she felt herself relax.

Hearing Amy's voice become less tense, and her delivery more fluid, he gave her another wink,

Feeling a sense of pride, Sheldon thought " _That's my girl_ ".


End file.
